Unexplored Territory
by GlitteringHallows
Summary: A sexy little Dramione one-shot. Rated M for a reason! Please review :) *UPDATE: If you'd like me continue this story, please let me know! I need to hear from YOU :)*
1. Chapter 1

She knew he was behind her. She could feel his growing hardness press into her, and she instinctively ground her backside against it, relishing the friction. Draco leaned over and kissed from her collarbone up her neck, lightly sucking on her pulse points. Hermione mewled in approval as he gently traced the outside of her ear with his tongue, giving her goose bumps of the best sort. She felt her nipples harden immediately in response.

"I'm sorry, is it rather cold in here?" Draco asked, turning Hermione around to face him and glancing pointedly at her now very erect nipples that could be seen clearly through her tissue-thin white tee shirt. Hermione blushed a bright shade of pink that reminded Draco of peonies as she vigorously shook her head. "Well," he continued, "I suppose that means that you're aroused," he stated, his tone nothing short of amused. "Do you know what I have to do, then?"

"I… don't…" Her response was whispered lightly as she shook in anticipation, her body prickling with the need to be touched.

"What's that? The girl who knows everything doesn't know the answer?" Draco growled softly into her ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine that wracked her whole body. Hermione merely shook her head once, her eyelids heavy with lusty anticipation. Draco kissed back down the path he'd come up, from her ear, down her neck, licking her collarbone lightly. He pulled her shirt over her head, discarding it carelessly on the hardwood floor underneath them. He carefully moved his lips down toward her right breast and came to a sudden stop, avoiding her nipple, causing her to hiss over the denied pleasure.

Draco smirked knowingly before moving back up and tracing the circular outline of her breast with his tongue, leaving a cool trail of saliva behind. He moved over to her left breast and repeated the action, leaving Hermione more frustrated than she thought she'd ever been. Her body ached with the need to be satisfied somehow, her ever-ripening buds practically screaming for contact. Before she could complain, however, Draco's mouth was kissing a path toward her right nipple. He softly, traced a circle around her nipple, creating even more prominent goose bumps to appear all over her skin, before closing his mouth around it. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she sighed with the contact. Draco was pleased with the response he had on her; his patience and willingness to wait before succumbing to her desires was definitely paying off. He looked up at the witch, lust clouding his thoughts the more he stared at her beauty. Her hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders in a tangled, wild mess, her long lashes, those perfect, ruby-tinted lips that made him think bad thoughts in class so often… With that, Draco sucked on her tight pink nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Hermione moaned out in ecstasy as he pulled the bud into his mouth further, the added stimulation proving to feel better than she could imagine.

The more he licked and sucked, the more he thought he'd never be able to keep up his measured, restricted façade of patience through this whole ordeal. Draco had awoken from a nap that evening after what he thought was a bloody amazing sex dream with a raging hard-on, determined to satisfy himself and find release in the best way possible. This, with Granger, was certainly not what he'd initially thought he'd get himself into, but it definitely wasn't anything to complain about. She'd followed him easily into his private Head Boy quarters for reasons he wasn't quite sure of… Whatever the persuasive point was, she was in his room, pressed up against his wall, eyes screwed shut in pleasure and trembling under his touch. This was good; very good for Draco.

He moved over to her left nipple, hovering his lips over it. Hermione pushed her chest forward and moaned. "God…Draco… Please…" She sighed, her breathing ragged and shallow.

"Please what?" Draco asked, his words breathing cool air onto her hardened nipple.

"Please… lick… and suck…" She replied softly. He noticed that rosy blush creeping onto her skin once more. Draco adored that blush; the sunset quality of color made her face look like it was meant to be painted.

He took the nipple in his mouth, this time sucking on it right away, eliciting a gasp from Hermione that quickly turned into a sigh of pleasure. Draco removed his mouth from the tight, hard bud and stood once more, leaning into her; his breath this time felt hot and steady. "I could do that all day," he whispered, sending another pleasure-ridden chill through Hermione's being. "But," he continued, "I can think of some other things that may perhaps be even _better_." He said, practically growling the last word. Hermione's sharp intake of air was sign enough for him. Draco kissed down her body at, what Hermione believed to be, a painfully slow speed. He knelt on the ground as he kissed down her stomach, reaching the waistband of her gray school skirt, unzipping it from the back. He pulled it down her legs, where it pooled on the floor, revealing a lacy maroon thong.

Draco looked at Hermione's whole body appreciatively; catching her eye as his gaze went up- there was that bloody blush again. His cock twitched, reminding him of his own lust. He almost groaned with the need for release. "Patience," he thought. "I must have patience."

"Draco…" Hermione breathed as he licked the delicate skin right above the top of her panties.

"Yes?" He implored slowly, savoring her reactions in this state as he continued to kiss along her hipbones.

"I want… more… God, please…_lick me…_" Her answer was softer than a whisper, which only turned him on more. This witch was trying to kill him with her sensuality, Draco just knew it. He slowly pulled her panties down her long, perfectly shaped legs until they were discarded on the floor with her other clothes. Hermione stood before him, naked, and he had to take a moment to simply revel in how gloriously sexy she was. Her hair, in its usual frazzled and messy state, was the only part of her he would have recognized from any past encounter with her. Her breasts were, as he'd earlier noted, beyond lovely, in both size and perkiness; her waist pulled in as her hips pushed out- a perfect hourglass figure; and her legs seemed to go on forever… but now, he was facing her most perfect part. He blew a stream of cool breath on her clit, and she shuddered in anticipation.

Draco stood up, causing Hermione to furrow her brow in confusion and protest, and quickly pushed her backward onto his bed. Made with silver silk sheets and an emerald comforter embellished with the Slytherin emblem, Draco felt a sick sense of satisfaction already knowing what he was about to do to the Gryffindor upon a bed that praised those she so openly detested. He smirked up at her, keeping eye contact as he kissed across her stomach and down… down… down… until he reached the place no man had ever reached her with his lips.

Eyes still locked with hers, Draco kissed her clitoris, his lips tender and gentle. Hermione's eyes widened at the contact and she inhaled deeply, her heart feeling as if it would pound out of her chest. Without breaking eye contact, Draco sucked on her bud, pulling it into his mouth, and languidly ran his tongue over it. Hermione moaned out in sheer pleasure, releasing his gaze from hers as her eyes squeezed shut of their own volition.

Never before had she felt such perfectly tantalizing, yet satisfying, pleasure. Draco flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud over and over, loving every second of her sighs, gasps, and moans. Her hips rose up, willing his mouth to cover even more of her than just his tongue on her clit. Not one to deny a challenge, Draco licked from her tight bundle of nerves down to the opening that his cock craved entry to.

Staring at the wild rising of her chest, her eyes screwed shut in ecstasy, fingers laced through his hair pulling his head closer to her wet center, he thrust his tongue into her, tasting the warm, wet sign of her arousal. In and out, in and out, in and out… Hermione was thrusting against him, riding his tongue, relishing in the insane amount of pleasure he was giving her; pleasure she'd never known.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco could barely ignore his increasing arousal. As he kissed, licked, and sucked Hermione's warmth, each little noise that his actions elicited from her seemed to make him harder. He gripped her hips as he thrust his tongue in and out of her, each time trying to reach that wonderful spot that he knew she'd love to have touched inside of her. As it was, Hermione was simply becoming undone at her seams with every passing second. Little beads of sweat glistened brilliantly on her porcelain temples and sprinkled themselves across her breastbone as she arched her back in pure want and desire. Her breathing was becoming shallow and labored as Malfoy's tongue filled her.

All too quickly, it seemed, he stopped, and began kissing the insides of Hermione's thighs, causing her to groan in denied pleasure. He positioned himself over her so that his nose was pressing into her own. Hermione peered into his icy eyes, her brow furrowed in concentration. Draco leaned away from her face, and Hermione could feel his hot breath as he lazily whispered in her ear. "Granger..."

"Yes?", she could hardly manage to speak the word.

"Do you want to find out how you taste?"

"What?"

"I said," he growled deeply, "Do you want to find out how bloody fucking good you taste?"

"I...Ah..." Hermione was silenced as Draco kissed her lips with enough passion to keep her from talking for a lifetime. She could taste herself on his lips, and it was oddly erotic. She didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't as strange as she'd thought it would be. Hermione kissed him back with equal vigor, taking joy in the action.

"Do you like that?" Draco inquired, drawling out the third word in his irritating Malfoy cockiness. Hermione could only close her eyes and nod weakly. She was wound up so tightly, nearly on the brink of release, and all she wanted was for Draco to give her the sexual release that she'd been craving for so long. She'd kissed other boys before and let a select few touch her breasts, but none of them had the same exquisitely luxurious touch that Malfoy did. Certainly, no one besides herself had ever given her an orgasm. Hermione anticipated this highly; the thrill of having someone else do the work while all she had to do was go along on the ride to pleasure. Her nipples felt raw and craved the wonderful sensation of Draco flicking his tongue over them once more, her clitoris ached to be sucked and kissed again, and, above all, she absolutely needed to be filled by something stronger his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermoine was growing increasingly aware of the fact that she was entirely naked, whilst Draco was still entirely clothed. "Malfoy," she started, "would you like to tell me why it is acceptable for me to be sweating in a mess, fully exposed to you, as you continue to keep your bloody self covered up with that silly, restrictive clothing?"

Draco looked her up and down appreciatively, as if to accentuate her point before drawling, "I can change that, if you'd like." Hermione glanced up at him and nodded with vigor. He stared at her, once again admiring the way her dark hair wildly contrasted with her flawless porcelain complexion. The painted-on blush that had earlier reminded Draco of a crimson sunset now better reflected the color of deep red roses, a sexual flush that only fueled his desire that had been growing for quite some time now.

Complying with Hermione's request, Draco began to undress. He ran his fingers through his now damp blonde hair before tugging at his tie to loosen it. He pulled it out from underneath the collar of his crisp white shirt before letting it fall to the floor. "May I...?" Hermione asked, her voice adopting an almost fervent tone as she sat up to face her unexpected lover. Draco narrowed his eyes in slight confusion before he realized that she wanted to continue the task of undressing him. She leant into him, kissing his jawline and down his neck, where she sucked on his pulse points. He moaned under the touch- he'd spent so much time pleasuring Hermione that he had nearly forgotten that his own lust needed to be sated in some way.

Draco reveled under the touch and sensation that her lips brought to his skin before leaving his neck and traveling down to his shirt. She continued to unbutton his shirt with her teeth. "Where the hell did she learn to do that?!" he wondered. For a girl with such little sexual experience, she sure did know how to make a man squirm. Perhaps that was how she knew- always getting a wizard riled up, but never fully completing what they wanted. Draco smirked at the thought, for he had a feeling that she'd want to comply this time.

He was shocked to realize that Hermione had already undone the buttons on his shirt as he felt her tongue tracing the outline of his muscles on his torso. He was beautifully fit, she noticed, with defined pectorals, abdominals that could cut through a cinderblock, and the most delicious looking lines that pointed down toward his cock. She kissed a line along the top of his trousers, and his arousal became more apparent than ever as her chin unintentionally (or perhaps it was intentionally...?) grazed against him. The only thing in the way of his pleasure was his belt buckle, which he wanted her so desperately to undo. He could feel himself straining against the fabric of his trousers, begging to be given any form of release. He needed Hermione.


End file.
